


Subconscious Desire

by Fanatika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatika/pseuds/Fanatika
Summary: Takes place during Dark Side of Dimensions. Kaiba is trying to fight a duel with the Pharaoh with his new simulation system, but instead of duelling something else happens. Pure lemon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I’m back with my new Yu-Gi-Oh! Oneshot =D My hype continues ^^  
> This time it’s Kaiba x Yami. I had to write this after watching The Dark Side of Dimensions. If you haven’t watched it yet, I totally recommend you to do it…right now ! O.o xD  
> It’s still possible to read this fic without the knowledge of the movie, but I think it’s a bit funnier when you’ve seen it. There’s also a small hint at my other Yu-Gi-Oh! ff, but you don’t need to read the other before you read this one, but I still hope you have a look at it too =D Okay I stop talking nonsense now. Just enjoy this little work of mine and please leave a comment below if you like my story =)  
> Have Fun!

This was the moment he had been waiting for. It had taken him a lot of time and effort to achieve his goal, but today he was rewarded for all his hard work. He would finally return and Seto Kaiba would get his chance to make it clear that he was the better duellist. He would prove that he was in control of everything from now on, he wouldn’t lose again, not this time. 

He was standing inside what seemed like a church with stained-glassed windows. Opposite to where he stood was the entrance. White light shone from outside and Kaiba could hear the sound of steps which became slightly louder. The Pharaoh was almost here, he could not only hear it, he could also feel it. It was the excitement spreading inside him, that made him shiver for a second, and then he saw him.  
Familiarly cool, he was slowly walking into the church. He wore Yugi’s school uniform, but his jacket blew behind him, as he was wearing it like a cloak. Thanks to this circumstance, Kaiba could get a good look on the Pharaohs bare arms, which seemed much more muscular than usual. He smiled. Then his eyes wandered over the rest of his body. Even though the Pharaoh wasn’t as tall as him he was an attractive man. And the hair, what was it about the hair what fascinated him that much?  
No he had to concentrate. This wasn’t about the Pharaoh as a man, this was about his revenge. He wanted to defeat him in Duel Monsters and nothing else.  
Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and waited until his opponent had finally arrived a few meters in front of him.

“Pharaoh!”  
“Kaiba!”

Both men were looking into each other’s eyes.  
“You must’ve been really desperate Kaiba if you did all this just to see me again.” The Pharaoh smirked mischievously.  
“I would’ve done everything to get the chance to meet you again. I still have to settle an outstanding score with you.” Kaiba’s expression changed from amused to his total serious expression.  
“Is that really everything you want, Kaiba?” He came closer. “Did you seriously pull out all the stops only to have one last duel with me that you will probably lose? Or could it possibly be that there is something more you want to do with me?”  
Kaiba seemed a bit confused. Why was the Pharaoh saying this? This was not supposed to happen.

“A speechless Kaiba? What an extraordinary situation. So I guess you felt it too, over the years…this tension between us, this sexual tension between us.”  
Kaiba had recovered himself again. He hadn’t expected such a situation, but he wouldn’t waste it either.  
“Interesting assumption, Pharaoh. Are you actually telling me instead of duelling you prefer to sleep with me?” He wanted to hear these words from the Pharaoh himself. Duel or not, he would stay in control.  
“Sleep with you? That sounds almost romantic, but I’m not interested in feelings. No I don’t want to sleep with you. I want you to fuck me, Kaiba!”  
Hearing this aroused the taller man. “Are you sure about this?” Kaiba’s grin returned.  
“I know what I want, and now that I have my own body I can make my own choices. We can still duel afterwards if you can stand to lose again.”  
This was interesting. He had created this situation to have his final duel with the Pharaoh, but his subconsciousness had obviously different plans. Anyway, both scenarios could help Kaiba to test how real all this would feel. At least, it was his mind that was in control of this simulation.

“I’m still waiting for your next move, Kaiba. Or is that not what you want?”  
Kaiba let out a deep chuckle. Then he removed his Duel Disk from his left arm and put it carefully on the ground.  
“I’m glad you’re not as stubborn as usual when it comes to change your mind, Kaiba.” The Pharaoh grabbed his jacket with his right hand and a second later he threw it behind him. In the meantime Kaiba closed up to him. His hands dug into the dark coloured top and he pulled the other upwards, so that he was able to press his lips onto the Pharaoh’s. The shorter man was standing on tiptoes now.  
Kaiba captured his rival’s mouth with his tongue while he could feel the others hands caressing his muscular abdomen. Then after what felt like more than a minute he let the Pharaoh down. Both gasped for air and the king of games was the first to speak again.

“Wow, I’m impressed Kaiba. I bet you didn’t get that body from playing Duel Monsters, did you?” With his fingers he traced Kaiba’s sixpack.  
“How many times do I need to tell you, that everything about me has to be perfect, Pharaoh? My body is no exception.” His expression was a mixture of amusement and snootiness.  
“That’s also the reason why I need to defeat you. I know that next time I will destroy you.”  
The Pharaoh smiled.  
“Before you try to defeat me in Duel Monsters, you should try to pleasure me, if you can. But if everything about you is as big as your ego, this shouldn’t be a challenge, should it?”  
“Exactly.” 

Kaiba took off his white coat and dropped it on the floor next to him. He let his eyes wander around the room until they rested on a pillar close to them. He laid his right hand on the Pharaoh’s chest and pushed him towards the pillar. A blunt noise was heard when the back of the shorter man was brutally pressed again the stone.  
Kaiba’s other hand had found its way into the Pharaoh’s hair and made him look up to him. A lustful kiss followed and soon Kaiba started spreading kisses all over the others neck. When he sucked on his collarbone he felt that the others shirt was getting in his way. 

The Pharaoh seemed to notice that and made a move to get rid of the top. Slightly annoyed Kaiba let go of his rival to let him do what he wanted. It took him only a second to throw his shirt away and in a next move he tried to remove his neckband.  
“No, leave it on.” Kaiba’s hand stopped him in his motion. “I think I prefer you with the neckband. It makes you look somehow submissive.”  
“Well Kaiba, if you need this to feel even more powerful, then I won’t disobey.”  
Kaiba knew that the Pharaoh was mocking him, but he didn’t care. Now that his rival was half naked, he decided to do the same. In one swift move he took off his formfitting black shirt. Even without looking he could feel the others eyes wander over his body.  
“Do you like what you see?” He smiled mischievously.  
“You want me to say it, don’t you Kaiba?” He looked amusedly into his eyes. The Pharaoh closed his hands around Kaiba’s belt and pulled him closer. He placed a kiss on the others well-formed chest. Then he put one of his hands in the taller man’s neck and dragged him down, so that his mouth was right next to his ear.

“You are the tallest, most attractive man, I’ve ever seen, Kaiba. How does that sound?”  
Hearing this gave him the chills. But the Pharaoh wasn’t finished yet. Kaiba’s arousal grew even more as he felt that the Pharaoh’s other hand, which had rested around his belt only a second ago, started rubbing his already half erected manhood through his pants. He let out a noise that sounded like a suppressed grunt.  
Kaiba got free from the Pharaoh’s grip and dug his hands back into the other man’s now messy hair.  
“I don’t know if you remember Kaiba, but when I duelled against one of Marik’s puppets, you told me not to get on my knees in front of a rival.” He smirked. “But I think it’s in your interest that I’ll ignore your words today.”  
“Just stop talking!” 

The Pharaoh laid both hands on Kaiba’s waist. His head was right in front of the others chest, so he kissed it again and ended up by sucking on his nipple. He could hear a moan escaping the taller man’s mouth. Then he let go and continued his way towards Kaiba’s manhood. He left kisses all over is muscular abdomen, before he opened the belt, which was still in his way. When he finally figured out how to open it he drew it strongly and added it to their other clothes resting on the floor.  
Instead of undressing the rest of Kaiba’s clothes he hesitated a second while he was looked at this long bulge that was more than visible in his tight black pants. He licked along the length a few times before his hand undertook the tongue’s task in teasing the other. 

His actions didn’t remain unnoticed. Kaiba was not only visibly aroused; the noises he made also were more than clear. His hands rested still on the Pharaoh’s head.  
Eventually the shorter man decided to get rid of Kaiba’s clothes. He took off his shoes before he took off the rest. Now, he was fully naked and a big throbbing cock jumped into the Pharaoh’s face.  
“Is that big enough for you?” Kaiba had found his voice again. 

This time the Pharaoh didn’t gave him an answer, instead he took Kaiba’s cock in his mouth and thrusted his head back and forth. His right hand grabbed the lower end of the length as he was still moving. Loud moans echoed in the church.  
Kaiba’s mind raced. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Okay, he had to be honest with himself. This was still one of his simulations, but damn god it felt so real. He wished it would be real. This was maybe the first time that he accepted his desire for the Pharaoh. That there was more than just their never ending rivalry in Duel Monsters and his deep wish to win. No, he wanted more. He wanted to dominate him in every aspect possible.  
Until now the image of the Pharaoh falling desperately on his knees in front of him after losing against him was the most satisfying idea he’d thought he could have. But now he knew that he needed more than that and he would get it.  
With pure force he pulled the others head towards him, so that he had to swallow the whole length of his cock. This made the other man choke, as it was just too much to handle. Kaiba repeated his move a few times and enjoyed every second. His rival seemed to have accepted Kaiba’s way of treating him and didn’t show any resistance. 

Finally Kaiba let go of him and the Pharaoh gasped for air. His right hand continued rubbing and his face was turned upwards, so that he could see the others satisfied look.  
“I knew you would like it the rough way, you’re not disappointing Kaiba.”  
“You said it yourself; we’re not here for romantic feelings. But I must say I’m impressed. For your first time you are more than skilled.”  
“Who says that this is my first time with a man? You know I couldn’t have you, but where I come from there’s a man willing to fulfil all my wishes and he has a lot in common with you.” A mischievous grin appeared on the Pharaoh’s face whereas Kaiba’s look changed to something more aggressive. 

“You’re not talking about this Egyptian doppelganger of mine, are you?” The Pharaoh’s grin grew wider.  
“Seriously, and you say I want you so desperately…I’d rather believe it’s the other way round, Pharaoh.”  
The shorter man rose back into a standing position. The second he stood again, the other kissed him and pressed him back against the pillar. Abruptly, he stopped kissing and turned the Pharaoh’s body around, so that his face was leaning against the cold stone. 

“That’s better. I don’t know about this priest, but after you had the only true Seto, you’ll be begging to return to my time.” He spoke right into the others ear in a low voice. While he was speaking one of his hands were wrapped around his rival’s torso and caressed his chest.  
When he stopped talking his hand went lower and found its way into the Pharaoh’s pants.  
“I guess, you like it so far, there’s not much to do for me here, but there is something else I need to take care of…don’t worry.” Kaiba spoke slowly. He enjoyed every word he said. After he had rubbed the hard cock of his rival, he let go of it and made sure that both would be on equal conditions now, namely: naked. 

When he had succeeded in his task to undress the man, he brought his right hand upwards to the shorter man’s mouth. It opened willingly and Kaiba stuck two fingers inside. He felt the hot wet tongue licking his skin.  
His other hand grabbed the neckband and pulled the Pharaoh’s head backwards. Their eyes met and as Kaiba saw a satisfied look on the others face, he smiled in a know-it-all manner.  
“You actually like being treated like that, don’t you?” He didn’t need an answer; he knew that it was true. Kaiba pulled his fingers out, giving the Pharaoh the chance to say something.  
“I know you like to hear yourself talking, Kaiba, but I’d prefer you let your actions speak for you.”  
“Fine, than the next sound we hear will be you screaming for me.” 

Kaiba shoved him back against the stone, still holding him on the neckband. His other hand went to his ass. Two wet fingers found their way to the Pharaoh’s entrance and moistened it with saliva. A low moan escaped the Pharaoh’s mouth.  
Kaiba wanted to say something so badly, but he held his words back. Instead he pushed one of his long, slender fingers inside. Another moan followed the first one and a second finger was added. The shorter man’s body was tightening around his fingers.  
Now he had the Pharaoh at his mercy and he would enjoy every second of it. He was moving his fingers back and forth now. The Pharaoh began to pant heavily with every thrust.  
Kaiba added another one and increased his pace. The panting became loud moans and then with one impressive cry, the shorter man came. His body went limp and he stabilized with his hands on the pillar. The taller man let go of his asshole and laid his hand on his cock. While he was rubbing him, he spoke again. 

“I’m not finished with you yet. When you could come from only this, I hope you can stand a bit longer next time, when I’m actually fucking you!”  
“You know what? For once, I really believe that this is not just idle talk. It seems like you’re a better lover than duellist, Kaiba.”  
The taller man let out an angry snort. “Shut up!” Then he positioned himself behind the Pharaoh and spread both butt cheeks to ease his way. He pushed his full length inside the other man which was followed by a deep groan. He remained in this position for a while and enjoyed the tightness that was squeezing his cock. 

Kaiba laid both hands on the Pharaoh’s hips and started thrusting. Right now this was better than every duel he’d ever fought. The feeling was intoxicating and he couldn’t help himself but let out a satisfied moan as he increased his pace.  
The Pharaoh’s hands were pressed against the pillar. He was panting heavily and several groans escaped his mouth when Kaiba hit this one spot deep inside him which made him go crazy.  
“Kaiba…” He could only whisper the name, between all the moaning, but the taller man understood.  
His movements became harder and more brutal, but he could feel his own and the Pharaoh’s arousal growing with every thrust.

“Yes…like that Seto….yes…ahh.” 

Suddenly Kaiba stopped in his motions. He pulled his cock out of the others ass and turned the shorter man around to face him. He grabbed him by his neckband.  
“How dare you think of your damn Priest while I’m fucking you, Pharaoh?” Anger rose inside of him.  
“Are you jealous?” The Pharaoh had a bold look on his face. “I don’t know, but I always thought your first name is Seto?”  
“Don’t try to fool me, you never call me Seto!” Kaiba was more growling than speaking.  
“So, you don’t like being called by your first name….Seto?” Another growl followed.  
“Do what you like”, he hesitated for a moment, “Atem.” He was actually startled, that he could remember the Pharaoh’s name.  
“Wow, you really remember my name and since you call me Pharaoh all the time I guess that you’ve finally understand that I’m not Yugi.” The shorter man chuckled. “I’m happy to hear that, but as you know there is only one great Pharaoh called Atem, but there are two Seto’s and I know you can’t stand the idea to lose against him, so stop talking Kaiba and keep going.” 

Kaiba’s expression was a strange mixture between anger, amusement and lust. Without saying anything more he crouched down a bit to be able to lift the Pharaoh. He was heavier than he expected, but he held him with his arms without any problems. They were tightly pressed against each other. He could feel the heat radiating from their sweaty bodies. The Pharaoh’s hard cock slid along his abdomen, while his was rubbing the others ass, ready to enter him again.  
He was holding him now with only one hand while his other was putting his manhood back into the shorter man’s hole. It was not an easy task, but after some time he pressed his full length inside and could use both hands again to stabilize the Pharaoh.  
As he started thrusting, his rival wrapped his arms around him and left some scratches on Kaiba’s back. He dug his fingers deep inside his skin while the taller man was fucking him brutally.  
“Kaiba…yes..ahh…don’t stop.”  
The Pharaoh tried to lift his head to find the taller man’s mouth. When he found it, he pressed his lips on Kaiba’s. Two tongues clashed together and deep lustful groans were exchanged. Kaiba’s head was empty. He couldn’t think straight. There was only lust. He could sense both their heartbeats. He felt the Pharaoh’s skin on his own. He could hear the satisfied noises echoing in the wide hall of the church they were in and finally he could feel a tension rising inside of him. Now it was only a matter of time before he would reach his climax. 

Spontaneously, he decided to end their little encounter in another position. One of his hands wandered to the Pharaoh’s head to protect him from the hard collision with the stone floor, as he arranged it so that the shorter man lay beneath him now. Still kissing passionately, he fixated his rival’s hands behind his head.  
When he ended their kiss, both let out a relieving cry, as they came. The men’s faces were only slightly apart and both panted heavily after all the tension had been fallen off.  
Sweat was dripping down from Kaiba’s messy hair which clung all over his forehead. He wanted to get up, but was too exhausted to move.  
“That was way better than another duel with you, Kaiba. If losing against me all the time, turned you into this lascivious beast, I make sure that I will always win and help you to let off your steam in more useful ways.” The Pharaoh smiled mischievously.  
“If you really think this is the best I have to offer, than wait until I’ve defeated you in our next duel. Only the thought of you losing against me is so arousing that what I’m planning to do with you afterwards will put everything you’ve ever experienced in the shade.” 

Kaiba finally got back on his feet.  
“So there will be a next time?” Even though the taller man couldn’t see him, he heard the Pharaoh rising behind him. Kaiba grinned. He didn’t answer directly; instead he collected his clothes and put them back on. When he was fully clothed again, he turned around, to see the other only dressed in his pants.  
“I make sure that there will be a next time.” The last thing Kaiba saw before the Pharaoh dissolved in front of him was a pleased smile. Eventually the whole church transformed into something more technical looking and only seconds later Kaiba was back in his test lab in space. 

For a second he had actually forgotten that this all was just a simulation. He had created this situation only with the power of his mind. His actual plan to challenge the Pharaoh to a duel didn’t work out, but in return he received something even better. The results were the same. Now, he knew that his system was working perfectly and that everything he could imagine felt like reality in his simulations.  
He traversed the room and typed something into the computer. It would better when he’d delete the protocols for this test. He really didn’t want his brother to look into this data.  
Kaiba looked up from the screen when he was finished. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Now he really wanted to bring the Pharaoh back, because in the end it had only been a simulation and now he longed for this scenario to happen in reality. After all, he was Seto Kaiba and he would always get his way.


End file.
